Rubber compositions for tires are required to be excellent in fuel economy and abrasion resistance; however, it is generally difficult to obtain both properties due to their trade-off relationship. Hence, techniques for a balanced improvement of fuel economy and abrasion resistance have been developed. Patent Literature 1 discloses one example of such techniques which involves incorporation of a core-shell structured particle including a core formed of melamine resin and a shell formed of silica.
The study of Patent Literature 1, however, is insufficient to improve road noise-reducing properties, as rubber compositions for tires are also required to be excellent in road noise-reducing properties, in addition to in fuel economy and abrasion resistance.